mirrorsedgefandomcom-20200223-history
Elaine Callaghan
Biography Elaine Callaghan is the Mayor of the City of Glass. She is an unseen character in the original Mirror's Edge. Her full name was revealed in the Mirror's Edge iOS game. She was originally listed with male pronouns on some advertisements in the original game possibly by mistake but this was ret-conned in the iOS game. Elaine Callaghan is one of the antagonists in Mirror's Edge. She is also the current mayor of the city the game takes place in, and also the CEO of Callaghan City Construction. Mirror's Edge Callaghan herself is never seen in game nor in any cutscenes, though she is mentioned infrequently. Callaghan was not initially conceived a threat to the Runners, however, Mirror's Edge (mobile) provides more background information on Callaghan and the mayoral conspiracy. Prior to the events portrayed in the game, Callaghan started employing questionable methods to win votes over Robert Pope, one of which was collaborating with Pirandello Kruger security firm to train a rogue gang of rooftop runners to go out and make a bad image of and smear the true Runners. This gang also caused the City Protection Force to be embarrassed in the public eye as they fail to apprehend the rogues. In turn, Callaghan used this as a valid excuse for hiring the private security firm to replace the CPF. Callaghan is also depicted asking someone to make reservations for a lunch with PK's CEO, and to confirm all the arrangements for C's (Celeste Wilson) meeting with Pope. She states "Everyone's priority should now be on executing Project Icarus." After Robert Pope's murder, Faith's sister Kate Connors instructed her to contact Miller, Kate's superior, with any new information. Faith deems him trustworthy. However, she then sees him meeting with PK's CEO Travis Burfield. Miller was, in fact, looking for information about Pope's murder. He learns that Ropeburn had hired an assassin to kill Pope. Meeting up with the assassin, Faith learns that Callaghan forced Celeste to kill Pope through blackmail. On top of the Shard, Jacknife, holding Kate hostage, informs Faith that the "bigger fish" (the top person involved in the murder) was Callaghan. Catalyst The Callaghan Construction logo can be seen in Mirror's Edge Catalyst. Politics Many election advertisements for Callaghan can be found in the City. These bear slogans such as "Progress has a name, vote Callaghan", "Let's make things even better!" and "Finis coronat opus" (Latin, translation: "The end crowns the work"). In some of the advertisements in the various elevators in game, Callaghan is referred to as male. This is probably a mistake. Trivia *The Latin phrase found displayed throughout; Finis Coronat Opus; literally means "the end crowns the work", often translated as "the end justifies the means". Gallery CityHubSite.jpg|Callaghan listed as male MirrorsEdge 2013-02-26 08-21-33-87.jpg|A Callaghan election advertisement. MirrorsEdge 2013-02-26 17-48-39-28.jpg|A Callaghan election advertisement. MirrorsEdge 2013-02-26 18-40-33-52.jpg|A Callaghan election advertisement, with a Latin phrase. MirrorsEdge 2013-02-26 19-58-19-67.jpg|A Callaghan election advertisement with the Chinese text "個更美好的城市" (translation: Better City) on it. Category:Character